


America Squared

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Young Avengers
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3926698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: imagine steve meeting the young avengers and getting along really well with america chavez (and their unironic love for everything american flag printed)</p>
            </blockquote>





	America Squared

Kate thinks she’s gonna go insane. “Captain America is the best,” Clint had told her.

“He’s so responsible,” he said.

“He makes you want to be good!”

Well, she thinks uncharitably as she stares at Steve and America with matching black eyes and manic grins on their faces, he was _wrong_. 

“So,” she says, trying to control her voice. “You went bowling. And that lead to a fight, how?”

“Some _tonto_ was making fun of a girl who couldn’t speak English that well,” America says, crossing her arms. 

“It wasn’t very nice of him,” Steve agrees, voice taking on that reproachful turn that has most people cowering in fear of Captain America’s disappointment. Right now, Kate just thinks he looks like a little boy who got caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do and doesn’t feel sorry for it. Last time she listens to Clint about someone.

“So you two decided, instead of getting maybe a manager or talking to him, beating him up sounded good?” she asks, taking a deep breath.

“Well, Steve tried talking to him,” America says, elbowing Steve. He nods, eyes big and innocent.

“He just wouldn’t listen,” Steve says, low and mournful, but she sees the corner of his lip twitch up and America cover her mouth to hide her laugh, one that she unsuccessful tries to pass off as a cough.

Kate can feel a migraine coming on. And maybe grey hairs.

“Just. Just go away. Go…go play with Lucky or something.” They exchange a grin and she knows with a sinking feeling that she’s gonna have to keep an eye out for them.

But first, the biggest pot of coffee ever and three tylenols.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more prompts like this at: imaginesteverogerss.tumblr.com


End file.
